Lost and Found
by XxGizmoTheGremlinxX
Summary: After more than 70 years of searching, Bella has finally located her two mates that she lost when the A'ekven attacked. What danger looms as she finds her third mate, and something more ancient than the A'ekven are again awakened to exterminate her and her family? What is Bella, and her brother, Jericho? Four pairing- AU- rated T for now, but not for long.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I don't really have much to say, but I can tell you this is my first piece of writing that I've decided to post publicly. I don't think I'm an especially talented writer, but this storyline did come to me.

My studies are coming to a close soon and it will be good to have something to work on over the Christmas break. This is the first chapter of _**"Lost and Found"**_, and I really hope you enjoy it. This is quad pairing endgame, where Bella is not human or vampire.

**Prologue: **_Leave, Never come Back!_

_**1933, Rochester, New York **_

She felt them before she heard them. Still in her work clothes- a pair of male pants tailored to fit her lithe form, and a white button-down stained with engine oil- she slammed her door open, the hinge inadvertently tearing off their wooden frame-

"Jericho!" a moment later, her brother had appeared at the top of the stairs, eyes wide and knowing, panicked expression on his face. "I thought we had more time!" he gasped, his hands clenched on the railing so hard the wood had begun to splinter. Isabella nodded, her eyes confused. "Where is Alice?" she asked quickly, setting herself into motion as she grabbed her heavy trench coat off the peg near her door and shrugged it on. She could feel them edging closer, catching her scent and hunting them down, for a brief second her eyes unfocused and she was standing in the woods, watching four blurred figures snuffling around, and then the all turned to look at her, a gurgling sound emitting from deep within their chests. Blood red eyes glowed dimly, and the biggest one's teeth shone in a gruesome grin in the moonlight before they turned quickly and started running towards New York. "_No.."_, she murmured, and snapped back to reality. Jericho's handsome face became even more agitated as he too snapped out from his vision.

"You need to get Alice and Rose… Take what you need, I have to go out and stop them before they reach the city!" she said quickly, and started shoving her brother down the stairs as she followed closely behind.

"But-"

"Not now! Please, Brother! Protect my mates, I will find you soon, I promise. Here-" she snatched a medallion off the counter, pressing it into his open palm and closing his fingers around it. The cool metal glowed slightly before dulling again, his fingers tightened instinctively around the small treasure. Jericho's eyes searched his sisters, and the fear that burned in them for her mates made his heart shutter.

"I will, sister, I promise. Please, be careful, I will see you soon." He said, though he had a feeling it would be much longer until he would see his older sister again. With the confirmation she needed, she seemed to steel herself before launching herself out the window, into the air, and she disappeared into the wet night.

Jericho bolted up the stairs once more, under his sister's bed he found a large suitcase which he grabbed and opened on her bed. He grabbed a pile of papers and put them in first, threw the medallion his sister has given him, and opened her bedside drawer. The money, too, was swept up and most put into the luggage, the other part into his suit pocket. A single extra set of clothes of his and Alice's were placed into the case, and he was about to leave when a small photograph caught his attention. He picked it up, placed it into his coat pocket and left the room. Speeding up, he wrote a small note, _I love you, sister, _before bounding out the door into the light rain.

Then the world was moving quickly as he hurtled towards the theatre, where he knew Alice would be. He caught her just as she was about to enter.

"We have to go, come on" he said, grabbing her arm and half dragging the small vampire back towards the street. "Where is Rosalie? We need to leave, right now." He hissed. He had promised his sister, and he would keep that promise until he died if need be. Alice looked up at him and gained her footing, the surprise on her face disappearing when she realized something was very, very wrong.

"Jericho? What's wrong? Rosalie was supposed to go and see Vera tonight… isn't it a bit late for you to be looking for her?" Alice said, keeping pace with his quick steps. He shook his head,

"No, I ran by both her house and Vera's, and I did not sense her." He replied, a cold feeling of dread settling in the pit of his stomach. The same expression dawned on Alice's face before her it went blank, as it always did when she was having a clairvoyant episode. By the time they had reached a quiet street Alice's petite body trembled and shook as she muttered meaningless things to herself, Jericho reached out to touch her shoulder, which she jerked away from. A low, guttural moan escaped her as she shook off her vision and grasped her head. Her face twisted into one of anguish.

"Rose… My Rosalie… Oh God, my Rosalie." She moaned as she collapsed onto the cobblestoned street. Jericho shook her, maybe a bit too roughly.

"Alice! Where is she?! We need to go!" he said, though as she peered up at him with coal black eyes he knew he did not want the answer.

"I saw… I saw… no, we cannot. She will not live with us… we have to go… go without her. They-they" she could not finish as she seemed to choke on her own words, her body shaking as she coiled into herself. "My Rosalie," she muttered, "my Bella." She groaned lowly again.

Jericho swept his gaze across the street, seeing a young lady watching them from far off, and picked Alice up and flipped her over his shoulder. "Will she be safe if we leave her? Are you sure?" he said, starting to run as he turned the corner.

"Yes…" she said, though as she did her heart seemed to crumble within her chest. Jericho nodded, squeezing her legs slightly as if in support as he started running even faster.

"We will come back soon, then." He said, but Alice shook her head.

"No," she sobbed gently, sucking in a deep breath,

"They will not be here. We have to leave, and never come back."


	2. Chapter 1: Full:

**A/N: **

I ended up posting the unedited draft of the first chapter instead of the final copy. Instead of reposting it I'll just post the chapter in full. Thank you to the single reviewer who answered my query about what kind of updates they want.

I finished my ChemPhys exam yesterday, however I don't think my schedule will loosen anytime soon, that's why this chapter is so short.

**Chapter 1:**__

_**77 years later. **_

Jericho slammed the tip of his shovel into the wet ground and turned to face me. It had rained recently, and it made the task of burying the body easy. I watched as he wiped his hands on his knees and heaved a deep sigh, an expression of underlying pain painted his features. His mouth worked for a moment, and he shook his head.

"It's not in my nature to do this, Alice." He said, and I knew what he meant. Jericho was old, ancient even, though through time he had never changed. Wide, innocent eyes and thin frame made it easy to believe he was a gentle soul, and the sentiment rang true.

Before all this, I can still remember him spending his time in the gardens at Rochester, eyes gleaming as his hands dipped into soil, and his signature grin lighting his face when he smelled the scent of wisteria. I felt terrible knowing that he did this for me, Bella, and _Rosalie, _even if she did not know it.

He looked at me with glistening eyes as he kneeled and stroked the soil where he had buried the beast's body. It had tried to kill all three of them, and it would've if not for Jericho's abilities. More and more often Jericho had been forced to stay on the outskirts of town because of the sudden influx of them recently. He had tried his best to keep this one away and managed to kill it on the edge of our usual hunting ground, though he did not boast about his victory, each death weighed heavily on him and I could see that he did his best to hide the fact that it bothered him.

"She will be here soon, I can feel it. The A'ekven have been coming more frequently, too. That means she is closer, right?" I said, trying to inject some optimism into the heavy atmosphere. Jericho stood once more, nodding slightly.

"I know. But I cannot sustain this amount of death for much longer. These beasts did not deserve their fate, they are mindless creatures that are easy to control, and I find it sad that he has sent them so easily so they are slaughtered like cattle." He said, and even though I did not agree with the "_did not deserve their fate" _part of his statement, I could understand. Jericho saw the best in everything, despite everything. He seemed to notice the expression on my face though, and he decided to change the subject.

"Mother and Father have assured me she is close, though distance and time works differently to us, and at times it is difficult to distinguish the two." He said as he trudged towards me.

"I can feel how close she is."

"I know, I have no doubt of that. Out of curiosity, when she does find us, what do you plan to do about the fact that Rosalie has absolutely no recollection of us and is currently _mated." _He said with distaste and a hint of agitation. My stomach twisted violently and my heart ached as he mentioned her name, and I could feel his hand on my shoulder.

"He is not her mate." I said, surprised at the strength in my voice, because I certainly wasn't feeling it.

I knew that night that we left Rosalie was going to lose her memory. Somewhere inside of me I thought that maybe I, on my own, could bring her memories back. It was a foolish idea, and even though when I met her I could feel the intense attraction that she had towards me, what happened that night over seventy years ago had locked that part of her away, and she never acted upon that impulse.

Instead, in the late hour as I sat huddled in my bed I could _hear_ the soft pants and moans of pleasure that I and Bella were supposed to illicit. My heart would twist this way and that as I forced myself into the torment, before it became too much and my insides would clench, and my mind would scream _no, no, no, _and I would run, faster every time out of earshot and into the forest.

My eyes prickled in that annoying way they always did when I felt the urge to cry, but no tears fell.

"I'm sorry… I did not intend to cause any pain. But this problem… has gone on too long. I worry what my sister's reaction will be when she realizes one of her mates has been with another. Her bloodline, even if I have some of it, is much thicker than mine." He continued gently. I drew a halting breath inwards and nodded, raising my chin. Jericho rarely mentioned Bella's parents, which meant that Bella would be furious, livid even.

"I don't know…maybe I should tell her, everything." I said grimly, I could feel his eyes on me and I looked up to find them filled with sympathy. I managed a half-hearted smile. "Could you do it for me?" a warm chuckle escaped his mouth as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Naww, don't be such a sad little panda. If there's one thing my sister wouldn't want, is for you to be unhappy. What I can do is finally accompany you at meet my sister again." He replied, a calming chuckle rumbling from his chest. I lay my head on his shoulder and breathed in, his scent was so close to Bella's but still it missed that unique twist that she carried. I breathed it in once more before I sighed deeply.

"I guess that's a no then." I said glumly.

He only laughed louder.

xXx

The house was unusually quiet when I walked in. Carlisle was still at work and Esme must've gone out because I could not hear her soft humming in the kitchen, the clattering of pans or the food network. The sound of the piano was absent, and I remembered Edward had decided to take a weekend hunting trip and would not be back til Monday. I could, however, hear the rapid clicking of Emmet playing his computer games in the living room and the sound of metal hitting metal in the garage and faint music; a sure sign that Rosalie was tinkering with the cars.

Jericho was behind me, and when I turned to face him his eyes sparkled when he recognized the sound of Rosalie in the garage. _She fixes cars? _He mouthed, a smile quirking at his lips, and I nodded. His smile grew, and I knew why.

Rosalie and Bella had bonded most over motors. I could still vividly remember watching Bella bent over a Bentley car, elbows covered in grease as she explained and demonstrated the inner workings of the machine. Rosalie would stand right next to her, eyes fixated on the motor, though as the day wore by her eyes would stray towards Bella's back or focus on me and her lips would curl up in a coy grin. Bella would notice, ofcourse, but she seemed to like to wait until they were both covered with grease and dirt before picking us both up with dirty arms and peppering kisses with soft lips over our faces. We'd trade kisses between us until Jericho would grumble upstairs about being inappropriate, and Bella would chuckle warmly and bury her face into my hair.

"Hey Alice! Oh, who are you?" Emmet said as he turned around the corner into the hallway, and he jerked me out of my reverie. Jericho stepped forward; he must've noticed I was collecting myself. He smiled as he stuck his hand out.

"Hello, you must be Emmet. My name is Jericho, I am a close friend of Alice's." Emmet took his hand and shook it.

"Whoa, for shizz? Jericho like the missiles from Iron Man?" he asked eagerly. I internally face palmed as Jericho smiled awkwardly. He hadn't seen a film in years, how could he know who Iron Man was?

"Err, I suppose so, yes." He replied, his eyes flicking to me for a moment. Confusion marred his face for a moment before I gave the tiniest nod I could muster, and he seemed to relax.

"Cool." Emmet said, dimples showing when he flashed a grin before he turned to me. I caught Emmet's attention as he was about to turn and get back to whatever he was playing.

"How long ago did Esme leave, Emmet?" I asked, and he looked at me queerly.

"Like five minutes ago. She went to get some timber from the hardware store and said she might be awhile. Did you need her?" he asked, and I shook my head. He shrugged and sat back down on the couch as I led Jericho into through a side door.

Rosalie's lean legs poked out from underneath her red convertible. The faint sound of piano and Billie Holiday's _Strange Fruit _emanated from the speakers in the room, much to Jericho's amusement. The music suddenly stopped when Rosalie realized someone else was in the room. As she was sliding out from underneath the car Rosalie hissed,

"What did I tell you guys about coming in here when the music is on?" she finished speaking just as her head popped out from underneath the car, her face smudged with grease and her shirt dirty. It may have turned me on a bit more than I'm willing to admit because _fuck, _she just looked so good all roughed up. Her face turned from anger to surprise when she realized someone else was in the room.

Jericho stepped forward slightly, eyes alight and excited at the sight of her. He stopped short though when he realized he could not touch her, and the smile faded from his eyes.

"Who's this?" Rosalie asked, her face turning to the hard look she put on with every one she did not know. Jericho smiled widely, taking a full step forward. Rosalie stood, finding him very close, and took a cautionary step back. Jericho's face fell but he answered for me.

"I'm Jericho, a friend of Alice's." he said. Rosalie nodded, wiping her hands on an already dirty rag.

"I see." She said shortly, and turned back to her work bench. I coughed slightly as I cast Jericho a short look, nervousness bubbling in me. Rosalie looked at me weirdly, an eyebrow quirked slightly.

"Actually, Rosalie, I need to talk to you and so does Jericho… maybe up in my room." I said, and her eyes narrowed.

"What for?" she asked, hands on her hips, and my hands squeezed together nervously. Jericho cut in smoothly for me,

"Perhaps it is best if some people hear what we need to tell you, it is quite private.' He said pleasantly, his eyes flicking towards the door where Emmet was playing video games. Rosalie's face turned curious.

"Hmm, sure, is it ok if I clean myself up?" she said, waving her grease covered hand for emphasis. I nodded, maybe a bit too fast and enthusiastically, because she cast me another weird look before disappearing out the door. A few moments later I could hear the shower turn on. Jericho turned to peer down at me,

"Would you calm down? It's starting to make _me _nervous." He said in an annoyed tone. I gave him a withering glare and huffed.

My room was large and loft like. Opposite the door was a black painted wall where I did my art, and pictures hung haphazardly one over the other so only parts of the black wall were seen. An easel rested near a drawing desk where Jericho was sitting, and on the desk was an assortment of brushes and pencils that I commonly used. To the left of the room was large glass wall, where you could see the forest and on some days the sunset. On the right was a bookcase that stretched from the black wall to my walk in closet door, filled with books and CDs. In the corner there was a small staircase that led to the attic which had been converted to fit a bed and bathroom.

Rosalie opened the door, gliding in with her usual grace. I swallowed hard. _Could you be more obvious, Alice? _I mentally slapped myself. Rosalie looked at me expectantly, and I didn't know how to start. Jericho stayed silent in the corner.

"Now, could you help me understand why I'm up here and you need to tell me something that is so important that my own _mate _can't even know?" she said, and her voice dripped with condescension, and her eyes idly danced from Jericho to me, her eyes drilling into mine.

My instincts flared and I bared my teeth. Anger and territorialism climbed up my chest.

"He is _not_ your mate!" I hissed. Jericho's eyebrows shot up his face in surprise and Rosalie's eyes turned into slits.

"Excuse me?"

_Fuck._


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

For the person who asked where Bella was, you'll find out now. My exams have finally finished and it feels as though a massive amount of stress has been lifted off my back. Maybe now I will finally be able to relax and start writing properly again.

The reason this chapter is so late is because a thunderstorm surged and blew my wireless modem.

This is the new chapter, it changes PoV.

**Chapter 2: **

I picked up the thin cloth and wrapped it around one eye, stifling a sob of pain. The A'ekven had nearly torn out my eye in this encounter, and had managed to destroy my sense of smell. I gasped softly as the cloth rubbed my fresh wound. They had taken me by surprise while I was weak, and it had been the first time they had come that close to destroying me. I was grateful that my pets were there to help me defend myself. I looked around. I was halfway to an old friend that I hadn't seen in 80 years- the Denali siblings- when I was attacked. My one good eye settled on the beasts that had attacked me.

They were ugly creatures, made out of twisted blotched skin that hung loose and floppy in some places on their bodies and was pulled drum tight around others. They were capable of standing on two legs and stood 12 feet tall, often using the elongated and sharpened claws that they were gifted with to use in that position.

It's how they nearly took my eyes out.

I gasped softly and gently prodded my cheek, which felt swollen already. I bent down and slowly tried to feel for the leash that was attached to the collars of my pets. A furry head bumped against my hand and gently laid the line in my palm. I smiled gently, and rubbed my dog between her ears.

"Good girl, Ishma, good girl. You're so good to me." I said, and she licked my hand in response. Two other bodies, one extremely large and one small, rubbed against me and I chuckled at their attempt at attention. I vigorously rubbed their backs and hefted up my pack as I stood.

"You'll have to lead, Hial" I said to the large dog, who took the lead immediately, tugging me in the right direction. Ishma was the kindest of my pets, while Hial was the best at tracking and hunting. The smallest, little Acma, was the most ferocious.

My dogs had been with me for hundreds of years, as a gift from my parents. They were not the usual type of dog, either. Being immortal and deceptively intelligent was only the beginning. Ishma trotted protectively near me on high alert on the side I couldn't see, and Acma waddled at my feet, rumpled skin flapping as his legs took him forward.

I trusted the dogs to guide me when my senses became too weak, but now that I was nearly totally disabled I depended on them more than ever. Hial turned to face me, barking confidently. I grim smile stretched across my aching face.

No, they would not fail me.

xXx

It was snowing when I arrived. The soft drifts of white danced against the wind and crunched freshly under my boots as the dogs led me forward. It seemed as though my condition had worsened over the few hours that it had taken to get to the Denali mansion. The whole side of my face where my eye was torn pulsed horribly and felt swollen.

I felt weak and unable to control my muscles further, evidence in my trembling thighs and shaking hands. I couldn't even summon my exoskeleton armour; the most I could manage was a small gesticulation up and down my spine. I could only shuffle my feet forward towards the mansion that I could see a hundred metres ahead.

Hial barked loudly when he turned to look at me. He had an innate sense of my wellbeing, and when his critical eyes ran over me, he yanked free of the leash and bolted towards the mansion, sending me tumbling towards the ground. I groaned softly and Ishma nudged me with her snout. I sighed softly, trying to summon the strength to lift myself up again. My muscles burned and I stopped immediately when my muscles went lax.

The last thing I saw when everything went black was a pair of heeled boots in front of my face and Acma's wrinkly body shaking as he barked.

**xXx**

**Tanya Denali PoV**

I was walking past the hall when I heard something wrap around my doorknob and tear it off along with a chunk of my door. In that split second I nearly blew a gasket and was in front of the door when it swung open and a massive body leaped on me. I pushed the thing off and stood when I realized what it was- one of Bella's dogs. I hadn't seen one of them in over eighty years.

The dog easily was as tall as my breast height, and had massive teeth that seemed to be able to bite me in half. It lunged forward and grabbed the cuff of my jeans, yanking me forward and into the falling snow.

"What the hell?" I said, as it bolted into the yard, barking back at me. Just further up behind him I could see two other dogs bouncing and barking around a large bundle…

"Oh my… fuck. ELEAZER!" I yelled as I realized the bundle was Isabella's body. I was there in a split second, just as her eyes closed. Panic bubbled in my throat. I had never seen her like this, I didn't even think it was possible. I gently tilted her to her back, revealing the right side of her face, which was crimson and covered with what looked like a torn piece of shirt.

I picked her up and raced her up to a spare bed, just as Eleazer appeared at the door. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of Bella's face.

"I think we'll need a first aid kit." He said, and I gave him a peeved look at the obviousness of the situation.

xXx

The whole family was in the room when Eleazer managed to staunch the bleeding and Carmen cleaned her up.

"… she is also very thin. Her pupils are enlarged and the whites of her eyes are black. She hasn't fed in a long time, probably why she was injured so badly." Eleazer said, and I nodded.

"It is dangerous to feed her but I think we have to. Look at her..." Kate murmured, her hand lifting up Bella's and showing the boniness of her wrist. I chewed my lip and nodded slowly.

"If any of you wish not too then you will not have to, however I think that if we all feed her then there is less of a chance of something going wrong." I replied peeking a look at Irina, who looked nauseas.

Carmen, to my surprise, stepped forward first. Kneeling next to the bed, she bit into her wrist and winced. Quickly she opened Bella's mouth and the first drops of venom started to drip into her mouth.

Bella's saliva was laced with a chemical that somehow liquefied the thickness of vampire venom and sealed the area around a wound so it would not close. Another chemical in her saliva had a quality that appealed to her prey of choice; vampires. On first bite Bella could create a feeling of extreme ecstasy in any vampire, which let her feed on creatures like us without the fear of us biting back. The saliva had a few drawbacks, however. Sometimes vampires would be so consumed by the pleasure they would forget to draw back, and in doing so would lose dangerous amounts of venom and become catatonic or die.

After a few moments there was slight movement on the bed and Bella's hand reached up to grasp Carmen's wrist, adjusting her position. My first reaction was to grab Carmen and pry her free, especially when her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body slumped slightly with the pleasure. I refrained, knowing that it was just Bella's saliva and that Carmen had a few more moments until she had to stop.

Kate bit her wrist in preparation as Eleazer grabbed Carmen and drew her away. Bella groaned miserably but quieted when Kate's wrist was placed against her mouth. She had begun suckling softly now and her hand had come up much quicker to wrap around Kate's arm. I stepped forward, worried that she was exerting too much pressure when Kate waved her good arm at me.

"It's alright. She's being gentle." She gasped at me, and I raised an eyebrow. Kate's eyes were hooded by the time Eleazer took her place. Soon he and Irina were finished, and it was my turn. I sat above her as she suckled greedily with her black eyes staring up at me. She was strong enough now to hold me with both her arms while she fed, but she did not squeeze like I had expected. Her thumb rubbed soothingly across my elbow and I wasn't afraid to admit that the fact she could feed in control scared me a little bit. When I began to feel faint Bella stopped suckling of her own accord, groaning softly as she pushed me away gently. My muscles when slack and I slumped slightly.

Bella reached up to undo the bandage Eleazer had administered, and I could see as she took it off the skin knitting together and the eye repairing itself. It was fascination yet disgusting at the same time when all that was left was a thin pink scar that reminded me of scar from the movie _The Lion King. _Bella placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently in thanks. Her mouth worked for a few moments before her eyes slipped shut and she drifted into sleep.

"We need to go out and hunt before she wakes up. We will need to feed her again." Eleazer said, sounding uncharacteristically tired. I nodded in acknowledgement as I eyed Bella's sleeping form.

_What happened to you?_


	4. Chapter 3:

**A/N:**

**Elfspirit7**- I feel sorry for you, but I think you'll feel a lot better once the year is done and dusted. Good luck with exams.

Did you guys know tiger sharks eat each other in the womb or something? Isn't that crazy? Anyway, this chapter has some important stuff.

**Chapter 3:**

_Oh my god. _I chuckled inwardly at Alice's ever tactful way of breaking the news. The temperamental blonde's eyes narrowed dangerously, and the threatening posture put me on alert. The brunette's mouth gaped open in surprise before she spluttered, looking like she gained some courage.

"He is not your mate!" She repeated, chest puffing out in bravery. I held in my laugh. _What is she trying to do? Make herself look bigger? _A silence descended on the room after her outburst, and Rosalie looked surprised. I coughed slightly, and they both turned to look at me, Alice seemed chagrined, and Rosalie was showing the beginnings of going into a fit of rage. Rosalie poked Alice in the shoulder violently.

"What the fuck is your problem?_" _the blonde hissed at the brunette, and Alice let out a nervous chuckle, it looked like she was withering under her true mate's stare. I felt awkward sitting there so I delicately made my way over to Alice's wardrobe, looking for a chest that would help Alice explain herself. I could hear their voices as they spoke.

"_I- I mean, you're not his!" _

"_You've finally lost it, haven't you?" _

"_I'm not crazy! You're mine and Bella's!" _Alice sounded genuinely upset, and I finally caught sight of the corner of the chest hidden under bags of clothes. I easily hauled the heavy chest out from its hiding place and opened it up to check what was inside. Nodding at the contents, I started lugging it back out.

"_What the hell are you talking about? I'm Emmet's mate!" _

A threatening growl erupted from the smaller girl as I entered the room again. She bared her teeth and looked about ready to launch herself at the blonde, but a grabbed her shoulder, pushing her down.

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Alice, Rosalie. You are mates, along with my sister, Isabella." I said, opening the chest and moving out of the way to let Alice plunge into the contents. Rosalie looked at me and her brow knitted together, I gave her an apologetic look and gestured to the chest, and she flicked her cat like eyes to the small brunette on the floor who was pouring the contents of the chest onto the floor.

"Did you two just say I am mates with not only Alice but _someone else?" _The blonde said hesitantly. I nodded, and she shook her head.

Alice seemed to take a deep breath, and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry… just, come sit down with me? I'll explain everything." She asked, and the vulnerability in her eyes was obvious as she touched the floor next to her, it was difficult to ignore. Rosalie's eyes softened slightly, and she gingerly sat down on her heels next to the smaller brunette. I quietly excused myself in the private moment, though they didn't seem to hear me as Alice passed an aged photograph to Rosalie.

I slid quietly out the door.

**xXx**

**Alice PoV**

Rosalie sat quiet as she stared at the worn photograph for almost three minutes. I started to get nervous when she didn't say anything. I swallowed slightly, and that's when she seemed to remember that I was there.

"Who is this?" she asked, and I looked at the photograph.

It was aged, the edges were frayed slightly but the image was clear black and white. I remember it being taken in the chill of April, evidence in the lit fireplace just visible on the edge of the picture. It was a photograph Jericho had taken after walking in on the three of us. Bella, the tallest, was asleep on her side with her arm thrown over the human Rosalie, who had her back to Bella and her arm curled around me. Both Rosalie and I were awake, Rosalie's hair tumbled around her head like an angelic halo, my hair was messed and ruffled, and Bella's long locks were splayed along her pillow. The same coy grin lit Rosalie's face as it had always done and my lips were curled up at the edges.

Rosalie's finger pointed at Bella's sleeping face, and I smiled slightly. "That's our Bella." I murmured affectionately. "Let me tell you about her… and us."

xXx

A silence had descended and so had the sun by the time I had finished talking. The whole time Rosalie had sat statue still and she had said nothing as I passed her objects and photographs that Jericho had managed to take.

"So… that night… these things attacked. Bella went out to fight them. She sent Jericho to get both of us. Jericho found you first and that's when you had a vision that I… that I had been…" she choked slightly. I nodded.

"And you couldn't come find me because you would've killed me… but you saw I would've lived if you left me." She said, finally looked up to gaze into my eyes. Her lower lip trembled slightly, my heart clenched in response.

"By the time you had managed to find me again, I was married to Emmet. You don't know where Bella is, but you know she is alive and searching for us." She finished. I nodded slightly. She seemed to be in deep though for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" she croaked.

Why hadn't I? Maybe it was because when I managed to find her, she was so wrapped up in _him _that she didn't pay me any mind. Maybe it was because I found her happy, and I was so scared that I would somehow destroy that happiness if I told her. Maybe I was frightened that she would send me away and I would be left alone. How could I stand losing her a second time? I could barely handle the first.

"I was afraid." I said, and it was true. Rosalie seemed to stare at me a long time, I felt as if she was examining my soul. Her shoulders lowered and her voice quivered.

"I feel as though there are these areas of my memory that have just blanked out completely. Some things you have said feel so, so familiar, but I cannot grasp them." her dainty hands reached up to rub her eyes.

Ii was torn between euphoria and sadness that she had not sent me away, though had not remembered her past. The obvious pain in her voice seemed to tear at the beast inside me, and I longed to reach out and wrap my arms around her, though I had no idea if I was even allowed to touch her any more. I had no idea where we stood with each other.

I had no recollection of my human life, though Edward has once told me that looking back it was as if he was remembering with a veil over his eyes. He could hear things but to see details was so different now that sometimes it just slipped away. Rosalie sat hunched over, her brow wrinkled and her eyes squeezed shut as if she was trying desperately to remember something- anything. She shuddered, opened her eyes, and looked deeply into mine.

For a split second a flicker of hope lit up within me that she had remembered something- a small chunk of anything. She shook her head slightly, exhaling a shuddering breath and with the small and shaky exhale my hope was snuffed out like a candle in a breeze.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, and a sat still for a moment registering what she had said. I looked at her, stunned. She looked so apologetic and the way she looked at me now was much different than the way she looked at me the day before.

She looked at me with sad, sad eyes. It was the first time that Rosalie had looked so open and vulnerable. It was the most stunning that I had ever seen her, because in that moment I swear that I wasn't looking at the guarded and secretive Rosalie who tore people up with words and spearing looks. I was looking at the Rosalie that I had met years ago- the real Rosalie, the one I fell in love with. The one with open eyes that was capable of looking at my face and seeing my soul.

The Rosalie who was looking at me then.

At that very instant something inside my chest heaved and seized, because Rosalie never deserved to feel sorry, or sad, or frustrated. And I swore that it would never happen again, that I would never leave her again.

Rosalie's lower lip trembled violently, and in the next moment I was wrapped around her the best I could with my smaller frame.

"Don't be sorry." I cooed gently, rubbing from elbow to shoulder, shoulder to back. She smelled so good, like chocolate, strawberry, and coincidentally enough roses. I inhaled greedily, like I had wanted to do for years now but was unable to.

I didn't expect her to stay in my embrace for long, so when she tucked her head into the crook of my neck and clenched the sides of my shirts into fists and bought me closer, I was surprised. I had expected anger in some- any- form, but it did not come. Her body shook slightly under the weight of her sobs, and garbled words tumbled from velvety lips that danced against my neck.

"I don't… I don't remember." She blubbered, almost incoherently. I had no idea how to calm her now, but I knew what calmed her when she was human, and I began a soft rumble in my chest that I had taught myself before I had met Bella, when I needed to sound bigger than I really was. It didn't serve the same purpose when I met Rosalie, when it was done to soothe.

A few moments after it had started, Rosalie seemed to quiet and press her soft cheek into my shoulder, folding in on herself.

I don't know how long we sat there. Probably because the smell of the blonde saturated my lungs, the only things I could hear was the soft breaths against my ear, and all I could see was the delicate tumble of blonde curls against a porcelain neck.

I did know that despite the pain that seemed to at that moment overwhelm the both of us, I was the happiest I had been in a long time.

I think it was because I felt that I had somehow gotten a piece of my Rosalie back, and she had taken a piece of me.

xXx

**A/N:**

Just a heads up that this fic is planned out for an estimated 40 chapters or more.

Read and review? A review a day makes my typing okay!

^that was the lamest rhyme I have ever done.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: IMPORTANT**

**I wanted to ask a few questions at the end of this chapter, so make sure you read the AN down below. **

**Chapter 4: Jericho PoV**

I rubbed my neck, peering at Alice with a raised eyebrow. She handed me my sister's medallion, it glinted in the morning light and I rubbed my thumb over it absentmindedly.

Isabella had given it to me that night we left. She had made it herself and marked it with her crest, the three headed chimera. Isabella had imbued it with a deterrent with her own energy, it was a strong repellent to the A'ekven which were repulsed by the energy which it would emit. However that energy had long expended, it wasn't supposed to glow. I slipped the precious medallion into my pocket, choosing to look into it later.

"It started glowing?" I asked, and she nodded. _Interesting_. The medallion only glowed when in close proximity to its owner.

"How long did it glow for?"

"It was brief. Rosalie saw it." I nodded at her answer.

"It seems that Isabella is closer than I thought." I said, at a guess, and her eyes lit up. I smiled slightly at her joy.

She seemed distinctly happier than she was earlier, and I presumed that things had gone well with Rosalie.

"How did things go with Rosalie?"

She froze her bouncing for a moment, the grin slipping from her face. I sighed slightly, and the air curled out of my mouth in gentle twists in the chill morning air as I exhaled, evidence of the cold season about to come upon us. I knew the news wasn't going to be as good as I planned.

"She can't just leave Emmet…" she said, and my face twisted as annoyance nagged at me. She couldn't just leave, however watching a castration wasn't on my agenda in the near future.

"Ofcourse, but when my sister comes and sees this someone will pay." I warned, and she seemed stricken for a moment. I rubbed my eyes; a pulsing ache had begun just thinking about my sister's reaction. My sister was calm most of the time, however some things could ignite her temper, and once she was set off… let's just say our kind do not apologize once they are angry.

"Does she know what we are?" I questioned, I wanted to know the gaps of Rosalie's knowledge, and it was probably best of I told her about our species. Alice hesitantly shook her head, looking troubled and a bit guilty.

"No… I was just so caught up…" she tried to explain but a smiled reassuringly.

Alice's emotions had become increasingly unpredictable the longer she had been separated from her mates. The small shifts in emotions had become full tilts of temperaments and moods, and I had become worried about how well she was really handling being deprived of certain _vampiric_ necessities. I had decided it was best to keep her stress at the lowest level possible until any tension could be resolved by my sister.

"Don't worry about that, it's probably best if I explain things." I said with a faux chuckle, troubled at how taciturn her emotions were. "Don't worry too much; I'm sure things will straighten out." I said, and petted her shoulder. Inside I was wondering about how much the coven leader, Carlisle, knew about sewing testicles back onto a patient once they had been torn off. I think my smile may have turned into a grimace. _Disgusting…_

xXx

Opening the chest, I deftly slid a pen knife into the bottom edge and wedged it open, revealing a small bottom compartment. Inside were old sheaths of paper with drawings that would assist my explanations. I settled into a sitting position on the floor, Alice and Rosalie folded their legs delicately underneath themselves.

Over time, I had kept the small drawings or pieces of art that I had done. Most of them documented what I could remember of my parents and my previous life. When we had left I had kept them, and Alice had preserved them and put them into the chest for safekeeping.

I had returned to the house after the other occupants had decided to join their other coven mate, Edward, on his hunt. I coughed awkwardly under the gaze of the blonde and the brunette, and set four papers on the table in front of me.

I sat I silence for a moment, ordering my thoughts. The blonde in front of me looked attentive but very guarded. Her arms were crossed over her chest but I could see how she angled herself towards the smaller brunette without noticing. I smirked slightly. She might have chosen to stay with Emmet for now, but it would not be for long.

"I have four siblings, where I am the second child." I started, my finger tapping against the four pictures in front of me on one sheet of paper. They were four portraits of my siblings, _Isabella, me, Adam, Katherine. _My mind automatically listed my brother's and sister's names. I had not seen Adam or Katherine in a very long time; I had no idea where they were. I wanted to go find them; I missed them dearly; however travelling on my own would be dangerous. I discarded my thoughts. Maybe Isabella would find them with me.

"The Volturi call us _di denti taglienti, _which means of sharp teeth." I grinned slightly.

The Volturi were a group of vampires that held power over the vampire species. They set laws and made sure they were kept. Nearly all the members of the Volturi possessed gifts that made them superior to other vampires, which they gloated about subtly as a threat.

They were not the happiest people when they found out about us and that their status as 'apex predators of the predators' was quite untrue. I shook myself from my thoughts. The Volturi were not worth thinking about.

"We have more than two parents, you see. We are all linked through Bella, though some of us share a similar lineage." Rosalie's eyes stared at me in rapt attention. I unrolled a sheath of paper and laid it out. I tapped three figures.

"My fathers are Vilden the builder…" my finger groused over the form of a short man wielding a hammer. "…and Madir maker of arts" I pointed to a tall man who hefted a tubular instrument which was lifted to his lips. My fathers were both creators, gifted with the arts.

"My mother is Besiah of the fields and farms" my thumb brushed over the picture of my mother who had a stem of wheat in one hand and a hoe in the other.

"I grew in the womb of my mother which had been blessed by my fathers, and was born into their world. We call their land _Bue'dues, _in English _Home of the Spirits."_

The blonde looked confused at my words and I presumed that it was because I had three parents. It was difficult to grasp the idea for some that the nature of my parents dictated that they could create life without having sex. My parents had created me because they had wanted another child to love when Isabella was sent to the mortal realm. I was definitely not a replacement; my parents loved me the same way they did Isabella; they just needed something of theirs to love and care for.

"My fathers raised me for twenty human years and taught me to create; they were of hard hands but gentle hearts. They gave me my discipline and my hate for death. My mother was of gentle hands and of kind heart and she taught me love for all living things, she taught me tenderness and mercy, I miss her most."

My mother was a tall, thin woman with flaxen hair. I think I missed her most because all living things reminded me of her. I spent a few moments admiring the image of my mother. She had such a kindness in her heart that when I thought of her a warmth started in my chest and I would feel content.

"I was born from three parents, and they worked harmoniously with each other. I was gifted with gifts that I inherited from my parents." I said, I was proud of my gifts, my fathers had said that it was testimony to my heritage.

"I was the second child of three of the ten Elhirdiha, or gods, and I was not a mistake." My voice grew heavy as I murmured the next phrase.

"Isabella, however, was." I blinked, looking seriously at the blonde and brunette in front of me.

They would never understand the gravity of my parents making a mistake. Isabella was an unexpected and sudden event in the Elhirdiha's lives; and before she was born they had wanted to kill her as soon as she was born. The plan changed, however, when she was born and they immediately fell in love with her.

I wouldn't be around if it wasn't for her. I smiled slightly at the absurdness.

"Isabella was and is the child of all ten Elhirdiha, she was grown in El'hiat the life giver, nursed by my mother Besiah, and loved by the unspoken one, for my sister is ancient, and her three mothers were one before the unspoken's betrayal." Muttering, I showed them the picture of a figure that had been partially scratched out. _The unspoken one. _My heart grew heavy.

"The unspoken one?" asked a hesitant Rosalie, and I nodded faintly.

"We do not speak of her." I dismissed, not wanting to dwell on the topic. Bella rarely spoke of her third mother, and neither did my parents. Any mention of her would elicit a great anger in my parents and sadness in my sister that I dared not mention it again. I changed the subject deftly.

"She has seven fathers, who raised her with strict rules and great love before she was sent to the mortal realm. She was not planned or anticipated, but she bought my parents great joy." Alice's lips curled up in a smile, and I knew that Bella had bought the same joy to her.

Jealousy nagged at me for a moment. Sometimes I wished that I would find my mate, though I knew that it would be a long time coming. Bella had waited over a thousand years in this world while I had only been on it for a few hundred. I shook the feeling off.

"Now, from our parents we inherited traits. It is easy for me to explain mine, but Isabella is different because she has ten parents."

**xXx**

**Tanya PoV**

"Alright. Roll your shoulders. You have full motion, good." Eleazer gently pressed his fingers along Bella's shoulders and arms, where she had sustained damage. She stood tiredly, testimony to the fact she had refused to feed after the second time. I had asked her earlier to feed at least once more from all of us but she was adamant in her refusal, saying that she did not need more.

Her gaze settled blankly ahead of her as Eleazer made sure all the minor injuries she had, had healed. The small scar that traced itself from just above her eyebrow to just under her eye was still pink and raw, her eye however was normal. It was weird to watch as the torn flesh under her eyelids twitched and writhed towards each other before knitting together to form a perfect eye, I had to look away more than once.

Eleazer was cautiously checking the places that she had been injured. His pale and thin fingers pressed cautiously against Bella's spine, and Bella hissed in reply. I jerked to attention. Her hunger could make her notoriously temperamental and violent, I had seen it before. The skin on her back was very sensitive and she was picky with who touched her there.

"Don't touch that!" she growled warningly and batted his hand away. Two ridges formed on each side of her spine and gesticulated for a few moments before blending back into the normal silky texture of her skin. Eleazer stared for a moment before stepping back and shooting her an apologetic look.

"My apologies." He said, seeming sincere, and she grunted in reply. I relaxed slightly as he efficiently finished checking her arms and legs before stepping away to give her more room.

"Thank you," She said gently as she stood wearily. I quick smile in his and my direction looked thankful but void of emotion; I gave a tight lipped smile in return. A silence settled over us awkwardly, the only sound the heavy breathing of the three dogs huddled together in the corner. Bella sighed heavily, and rubbed a finger across the scar on her face.

"So, what happened?" The silence was broken by Kate, who watched us from above as she sat with her legs hanging through the railing of the staircase. Isabella looked up at her briefly.

"I've been looking for my brother and two women, a Mary Alice and a Rosalie Hale-"

"Alice and Rosalie? The Cullen sisters?" I interjected, how did she know those two? Bella cocked her head slightly, casting me a confused but excited look.

"Sisters? What do you mean?" She paused for a moment, "Where are they?"

Her demeanour suddenly changed, turned darker and much more intimidating. For split second she seemed to lose control and faster than my vampiric sight could register she was an inch away from my face and her body temperature scathed my skin. A sudden course of fear shot through me and her nostrils flared at the scent that only she could smell.

She seemed to struggle with herself for a moment, battling with something internally, before she took a few fumbling steps back.

"My apologies," she muttered, "I should watch my temper with old friends."

My whole family had gathered at the top of the stare case to stare warily down at the exchange, and she glanced briefly up at them for a moment, her face twisted.

"The Cullen are our sister coven that live in Forks, Washington. It is a small town in near Seattle." I said. I had no idea why a lump of nervousness had made itself known at the pit of my stomach, or what compelled me to say what I said next, but I did.

"Alice and Rosalie are sisters. Rosalie is mated to a man named Emmet."

Silence.

Everything seemed to freeze to an arctic temperature in that split second, Bella's head slowly cocked to the left and her eye twitched slightly.

"_What?" _she growled, and at her tone the three dogs in the room stood to attention.

The slim fitting shirt she was wearing bulged slightly along her shoulders and there was the sound of bones cracking out of place. A vein in her forehead bulged and pulsed.

"The Cullen coven are made up of seven members, all of whom are mated apart from Alice." I said nervously, on instinct taking a few steps back.

"You must be mistaken," she said, her voice controlled. Her eyes had darkened to onyx and I could see the beginnings of her changing started to show in coiling muscles.

"both Rosalie and Alice are _my_ mates. I have been searching for them for _years_."

**xXx**

**A/N: CONTINUED**

Hey guys! So there are a few things that you need to read down below, I'll number them for you :)

This chapter still feels really clunky and crap. It took a bit long because I have been stretched for time, and I'm not really happy with it.

**THIS ONE IS IMPORTANT**: do you guys want a sort of 'soundtrack' to go with this fanfiction. If you do, send me a PM or review this chapter with a 'yes' or 'no'. I'll need a few votes for this, not just one. If there is one I'll take suggestions from readers and put in my own picks. This soundtrack would come out in chapter 20 or so.

**LEMONS: **I have no idea if you want them. Keep in mind I'm sixteen. Just throw a PM or review saying you want a lemon or not.

REVIEW PLS. I LOVE YOU LONG TIME WHEN YOU TYPE A SMALL COMMENT AND SEND :)


	6. Chapter 5:

**A/N:**

All author notes will now be at the end of chapters.

**Chapter 5:**

For the first time in maybe a month, the perpetual rain clouds that hovered around Forks had cleared. The ground was still slightly damp when my bare feet pressed against the stones on our porch, and the faint scent of rain lingered against my sensitive nose. The morning sun, however, cast a warm glow against the tree tops in our backyard and glinted against my skin.

It was barely eight o'clock, and by now the human teenagers would be in class. Carlisle had already left for work and Esme had decided to go to the supermarket earlier on in the morning to restock on things we would never need. The others had yet to come out of their rooms yet; Edward had spent his sleepless night listening to music and meandering in and out of his room and around the house. Rosalie and Emmet had disappeared into their room early in the night, but it had been silent. Oddly so. I was still thankful that they hadn't gotten up to anything.

Jericho would be out in the woods at this hour, still on his endless trek back and forth across our hunting grounds. His nights since we had left had been full of never ending patrols to make sure that I and Rosalie were safe. When we were attacked it had taken him totally by surprise, and I think it was the thing that frightened him the most- being unsuspecting.

The sound of sock covered feet padding down the stairs disrupted my thoughts. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was; I had spent so long becoming enchanted with her elegant stride and delicate footsteps. A moment later, the tantalizing smell of chocolate and roses filled my nose and I inhaled deeply. Rosalie paused behind me, maybe two steps away, and leaned against the door frame. The silence was dewy for a few moments and I could feel her eyes tracing my back. Closing my eyes, my mind rifled through a flash of images, flipping back and forth against the next sixty seconds before flinging me what must've been twelve hours ahead, showing me brief glimpses of stormy skies and thunder, there would be a storm.

"I don't believe for a second you were afraid of telling me." Rosalie said, in a hushed tone. She moved so she was just behind me. I didn't turn around, choosing to trace my finger against the condensation on the railing. She didn't sound like she was finished talking.

"I don't understand how you could be my mate and I didn't feel the pull." She said, referring to the irresistible reaction that two vampires had that almost forced them to mate.

"I had Jericho dull that sensation on you when I first met you and saw how happy you were with Emmet." I said, and her sharp hiss of breath that hit my neck revealed how close she was. "He removed it when I told you." I finished.

The silence that followed after it was dense. A slow and quiet rumble was the only warning I had before two delicate but strong hands grasped my hips and pinned me against the railing. I let out a surprised squeak before one of her hands clamped over my mouth. She must've thought I was being too loud.

"Is that why, all night, all I've wanted to do is come into your room…" she hissed into my ear, but trailed off. Her whole body was pressed against my back and her lips brushed against the curve of my ear. The contact was heavenly, and made my body tingle. Heat shot straight to the bottom of my belly and made me twitch slightly in her grip.

I think I whimpered a bit, but I managed to nod. _Fuck I'm so horny. _I thought to myself, and she seemed to be a mind reader because her hips pressed me forward against the railing in the most delicious way…

She growled slightly, letting me go and stepping back. _Oh, come on!_

"Fuck!" she hissed behind me, more to herself. As I turned, I caught her running her hands through the cascading locks of her hair and taking a few steadying breaths. Her eyes had darkened, probably like mine had, and she cast a surreptitious look at the stairs inside. I didn't know what to say, but I knew my eyes must've been wide and surprised when she met my face again, before a slow smile crept over my features. If that wasn't obvious I don't know what could have been.

For a split second I thought she would stick around to at least talk a little, but she turned quickly and disappeared up the stairs. Even though I sort of expected it, her leaving back to him still felt like a kick to the gut. I made a tremulous sound in the back of my throat before turning my attention back to the forest.

xXx

I had settled deeply into the lounge with my feet up and was flipping through a copy of _Vogue _when Emmet sat on the floor in front of the couch and turned his PlayStation on. Soon enough, as I expected, Rosalie joined us, her hair wet and she smelled freshly showered. The sound of quiet and imitated gunfire emanated from the television as Rosalie picked up one of her car magazines and made herself comfortable with her feet propped up near my hip.

I kept my eyes averted from the pair, and focused intensely on the pages in front of me. I was still slightly angry about earlier. As I turned the page, nibbling lightly on my lip, I caught Rosalie's eyes focused intensely on my mouth. She looked frozen, her jaw marginally slack. Intrigued, I flicked my tongue experimentally over my bottom lip and watched as her concentration seemed to go haywire. _Oh my God. _Her reaction was incredibly pleasing, and I smirked slightly, lifting the magazine I was holding to block her view of my face.

The silence stretched slightly, and I peeked over the top of the magazine to see what she was doing. Her hand was idly scratching through Emmet's hair as he played his game and her other hand flicked over to another page. I glared intensely at the point of contact between her hand and Emmet's head, jealousy surging within my chest. A few moments later I felt her other hand brush against my knee and squeeze slightly, she stopped petting Emmet's head. I sighed slightly, relaxing back into the couch.

It was almost two o'clock in the afternoon, and the weather had changed immensely over the few hours that day had turned. Dark clouds loomed over the horizon, promising wet weather later in the day.

"There's going to be a thunderstorm tonight." I said absently, and Emmet seemed to perk up at my words.

"Sweet!" he said, "We haven't played baseball in _ages! _I'll call Carlisle and Esme!" he finished enthusiastically, bounding up and inadvertently creating a loud sound due to his massive frame.

Thunderstorms created an opportunity for us to go outside and play a sport like baseball without fear of revealing ourselves. The thunder covered the sound of the ball hitting the bat perfectly, and the cloudy skies and rain added a level of difficulty to challenge our advanced abilities.

Slipping out my phone, I typed a quick message to Jericho. _We're going to play baseball today. Maybe around 8. _

I didn't have to wait long before my phone chimed and the alert turned up on screen. _I might be around, then. Something is off, the medallion is acting weird. _The reply was cryptic, and before I had a chance to call him Emmet came bumbling down the stairs.

"Esme said that they were just heading back now. We can go play tonight." He said cheerily, a grin lightening his face and dimpling his cheeks. I took a moment to regard him.

Emmet was big. Thickly built and of medium height, he was tall, but didn't tower over people, although he did create a stir because of the thickness of his arms and barrel like chest. He hardly created an intimidating sight, his face was cheery and his smile was constant, hinting at the humorous personality he had. Short, inky black curls made up his thick head of hair. I begrudgingly admitted he was somewhat attractive.

Not as attractive as Bella, but you know, who could be?

Rosalie had whipped her hand away from my knee as soon as Emmet had stood, and now she hummed at his excitement. "That's nice." She replied, and her words were unusually empty of any term of endearment, which I caught and Emmet didn't. He beamed at her, swooping down to press his lips again hers.

My whole body tightened to steel and a cold ball formed in the pit of my stomach. The sight wasn't unusual, though I would never grow used to it, and I never liked it. This time, as he pressed his lips against hers with his eyes closed, her eyes remained wide open, and she seemed to barely control jerking her head back.

He didn't notice this, and bounded out of the room and into the kitchen. Rosalie's eyes were still wide and confused as her finger swiped against her bottom lip. She seemed to examine her finger for a moment before standing and hurriedly disappearing out the stairs.

I half suspected that the kiss might've felt repulsive, if her reaction was anything to go by, and I debated whether or not to go upstairs and see if she was okay. The decision took me a split second.

Within a second I was at the top of the staircase, and I swung open her bedroom door. It was empty, to my surprise, and I shut the door to examine the hallway. My door was slightly ajar, and I was slightly alarmed when I heard a rustling from inside my bedroom. Warily I crept inside, my wardrobe door was open too, and my brow crinkled in concern.

I found her sitting against the far corner of my wardrobe, under a heavy rack of clothing. I hesitated just in front of her, she seemed to be taking a few gasping breaths, her eyes shut tightly. Kneeling, I pressed the pads of my fingers against her upturned knees, making her aware I was there.

When her eyes opened to look into my concerned ones, she gave a half-hearted smile. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I have no idea what is happening… it smells really_ good _in here." Her expression suddenly changed, becoming very distracted.

The sudden change made me worried, and I cocked my head, slowly withdrawing my hand. She snagged it by my wrist, yanking me forward. "You smell _really _good." She teemed, her cute nose sniffling slightly. My eyes must have been saucer like, because she smiled winsomely, drawing me forward.

"Rose," I warned, but apparently mating bond Rosalie had a one track mind, because she only purred slightly before she said dreamily, "my lips feel funny."

_Huh?_

She grinned; her eyes hooded slightly as her leg hooked around my knee and slid me forward. I would be lying if I said at the point I wasn't feeling the effects of her proximity. My eyes had begun to slide closed too, and my breath was fanning out and mixing with hers.

"You're so pretty." She mumbled, before she gave a final pull and brushed my lips against hers, moaning slightly.

**A/N:**

Okay, so far it's a yes to lemons and a yes to a sort of 'album'. You guys keep voting on that.

This chapter took so long because of some unexpected events, shall we say. It is still short, but soon they will get longer.

** segir:** this is not a crossover. It all comes from the fluffy confines of my brain, isn't that nice?

** This Bird: **I really appreciate the review, though you do make it sound like a have grammatical errors in every sentence D: I also have no idea about this BETA business you speak of; can anyone explain this to me?

** elliehandesu: **It is quite confusing, isn't it? Well, yes, Bella has three mothers and ten fathers, which adds up to a total of ten parents. Jericho has two fathers and one mother, so he has three parents.


End file.
